The Scooter
by delornick94
Summary: Helga finds a scooter in her attic after running out of room in her closet for Arnold shrines. She doesn't realize that this isn't your ordinary, fun kid toy to play with. It's almost as if it controls her… Will things become strange or what?


The Scooter

Summary: Helga finds a scooter in her attic after running out of room in her closet for Arnold shrines. She doesn't realize that this isn't your ordinary, fun kid toy to play with. It's almost as if it controls her… Will things become strange or what?

AN: This takes place in the 5th grade. Also, the FTI incident never happened, so Arnold still doesn't know Helga's feelings about him.

I do not own Hey Arnold!

Chapter 1

It was a cold morning at P.S. 118. The clouds were breaking up from last night's storm as the sun was trying to show itself. The grass was still wet from the rain that fell during the night. The pavement on the road was still somewhat slick but slowly drying up. A local city bus approached the front of the school to let out a bunch of noisy children.

"Maaaaan Arnold," Gerald said while holding his arms to his chest, "it is really cold out here. Let's hurry up and get inside the school."

"You got that right Gerald," Arnold said while he had his hands in his pockets. "Let's get moving."

Over the course of a few hours, most of the clouds had disapated and the sun was now fully shining bright. The former 4th graders were now 5th graders with the same teacher. Mr. Simmons was asked if he still wanted to teach the same class as he did the previous year. Of course he agreed to the job again seeing that he really did love working with his students.

Mr. Simmons' class was being loud as usual until he spoke up. "All right class, settle down now. It's time to start our lesson on the 13 colonies!" The class groaned in response and became quiet. "That's bettter, now to put you into teams of two..."

"Pheebs! Over here!" Helga waved her hand to signal her best friend to sit at the desk in front of her. "I'm sure glad I'm working with you instead of that Football Head or Tall Hair Boy" she said as Phoebe turned the desk in front her around so she can face her friend.

"Now Helga," Phoebe stared at the blonde pigtailed girl, "I'm sure Arnold and Gerald would be just as good as me on this project." The Kentucky girl got out the supplies needed to begin working on the 13 colonies.

"Yeah right!" Helga chuckled. "Arnoldo always has his head in the clouds and Geraldo is always listening to his CD player."

"While that may be true Helga, I'm sure they would still make a good partner. Now can we start this project already?" Phoebe smiled at Helga.

"Yeah yeah yeah, let's get started."

The final bell rung at school signaling that it was time to go home. Arnold and Gerald were walking out the school along with some other students until they heard an all too familiar voice.

"Move it, bucko!"

"One side, moron!"

Before Arnold could react to get out of Helga's way, she crashed into him causing both kids to fall to the ground. "Arnold!" she said happily. She quickly changed her tone realizing who he was. "I mean, watch where you're going Football Head!"

"What?" Arnold exclaimed, getting up from the ground "you were the one who crashed into me."

"Yeah well, just stay out of my way then, bucko!" she said as she got up from the ground, dusted herself off and walked towards the direction of her house.

"Mmm. Mmm. Mmm! Arnold, that girl is nothing but trouble my friend." Gerald said.

"Yeah, but I'm sure she has a good side, everyone does."

"Whatever you say, Arnold." Both Gerald and Arnold walked toward the bus stop and waited for the bus to take them home.

Helga decided not to take the bus today, she opted to walking home. "Arnold, what a dolt, what a moron, yet…." She pulled out her golden locket from her pink jumper with the picture of the boy. "What an amazing boy." She swooned. "Always helping others before himself, always trying to be good guy he is. If only I could confess my love to him. If only…." she was interrupted by heavy wheezing. _"Brainy…"_ she thought. Without saying a word, she backhanded him with her fist. A small thud was heard after and she continued on her way home as if nothing happened.

"Miriam! Bob! I'm home!" She entered her house, of course she wouldn't get a response from either because Miriam was passed out behind the couch most likely and Bob watching the wheel. _"Why do I even bother announcing that I'm home. It's not like they even notice or care."_ Helga made her way up the stairs and into her room. She flung her backpack on the desk by her bed and sat down. _"What to do this weekend..."_ She scratched her head and sighed. _"I guess I could write some poems. Yeah, that's what I'll do."_

Getting up from her bed, she made her way to her closet and opened the door moving her clothes apart to show the contents that were hidden. _"Man, I have too many things in here. I'm gonna need a second closet soon if this keeps up!"_ Indeed, Helga had a lot of things in her closet, mostly about her beloved. Stacks of boxes with her poetry books filling each one and pictures covering all the walls with the golden tuff haired boy. Jars with Arnold's used gum and toenail clippings! Even a large shrine that looked exactly like him.

Helga thought for a while, then it clicked. _"Doi! I could always use the attic. Nobody goes up there anyways and the only entrance is through my room! It's perfect!"_ Helga looked around her closet and found a ladder tucked away from plain view. She moved it around to get it right under the black outline of the attic entrance. She climbed up the ladder and reached the ceiling pushing up the attic entrance and moved it to the side so she can enter.

She sat on the attic entrance ledge and took a minute to catch her breath. _"Should of brought a light, almost can't see a darn thing in here….hey, wait a minute… what's that?"_ She looked around the attic until she noticed something shiny… almost as if it wasn't even used. She crawled her way toward the object as if it was almost calling her. She picked up the foreign thing and got a small shock from it. "Ow!" she dropped it. She picked up the item again, but this time not shocking her. _"Huh, looks like a scooter or something like that. Better take it out of here to see what it looks like more clearly."_ Helga crawled back to the attic opening and made her way down the ladder not even bothering to close the entrance. She was so embranced into the thing that she even forgot why she even went up there in the first place.

Helga could finally see what the scooter looked like. It didn't seem very fancy at all. It was plain white with pink handle bars and pink wheels. _"Strange...I wonder if this is Olga's..."_ She pondered. " _Nah it can't be, Ogla wasn't really into skateboards, bikes or scooters for that matter…I wonder who's scooter this is though."_ She paused in her thinking. _"Well I guess I can keep it…heck I'll try it out right now!"_ With that last thought, Helga made her way downstairs and out the front door of the Pataki household with the scooter in hand not even closing the door behind her.

"Olga! Close the door when you leave!" Big Bob yelled, but Olga or should I say, Helga, was long out of earshot to even hear her father.

AN: Tell me if you liked it! It's my first story. Next chapter should be up in a day or two.


End file.
